


Destiel, Eventually

by Cerdic519



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath, Destiel - Freeform, Fix-It, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Lectures, M/M, Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: It is the future - after a changed past for Dean and Castiel.....Post Season 12 fix-it, as apparently I am not allowed to knock seven bells out of certain so-called scriptwriters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelodyofWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyofWings/gifts), [majestic_duck (majesticduxk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/gifts), [lyster99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyster99/gifts).



September 18th, 2091

“I see from your assignments that you have failed to grasp the point of yesterday's video”, Professor Smith said, trying not to sigh in disappointment. “So today we are going to try again, with one of the famous televisual excerpts in history.”

She clicked her remote, and the room darkened as the screen came on. She grinned as several of the class uttered sighs of appreciation at her choice for today. No-one could object to this, surely?

The screen showed a dark room, in which the shadows of two figures in the bed only slowly became apparent. One of them, the taller of the two, yawned and pulled himself up.

“God, that was such a brilliant dream!”

The viewers could see the moment when he twigged, and carefully lifted the sheet to see.... well, probably not much from his expression. Then the figure behind him shifted, and he turned slowly to view it. His face glowed with its sudden paleness.

“Cas? What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Sleeping”, came a growly response. “It's way too early. Come back to bed, Dean.”

Dean seemed to be having difficulty breathing.

“Uh, Cas?” he managed in an impressively high voice. “Did we... I mean, did I.... you know?”

“Wave your hand about in a vague manner?” came the reply. Dean scowled.

“Did I fuck you?” he blurted out.

“No.”

The relief on Dean's face was palpable. 

“I, however, fucked you”, Cas said drily. 

Dean's face had gone white again.

“Three times”, Cas added. “You passed out after the third. And I really wish that you could refrain from screaming my Father's name during sex. It is quite distracting.”

“But I'm straight”, Dean managed.

“Correction, you are what those stories that you do not read on that AO3 site define as 'Cas-sexual”, his bed-partner replied. Dean visibly blushed. “And unless you have coffee or bacon to offer, I need more sleep.”

“But I....”

Cas pulled himself upright and turned a pair of impossibly blue eyes on Dean. In the watching audience there was more than one 'aah', despite the fact that the shorter man's hair looked like he had spent several hours inside a tornado.

“You have been mine ever since I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition”, he said simply. “I have always loved you, Dean. And after you stormed Heaven itself to rescue me, you realized that fact. Your brother was, I might add, most thankful.”

“Sammy?” Dean asked. Cas nodded.

“He said that the UST was driving him mad”, he said. “If you come back to bed now, I will make you a pie later.”

“Well....”

The watchers could see the exact moment when Dean cracked, easing himself back down to lie next to Cas. 

“Don't I even get to be the big spoon?” Dean complained.

“Remember, I am an Angel of the Lord”, Cas growled. “But I will refrain from smiting you for that request, and instead just cuddle you.”

Dean pouted, but resigned himself to his fate. The camera pulled back from them both, as the end titles rolled.

+~+~+

“So?” the professor said. 

“I don't see what a gay love scene's got to do with anything?” Jay complained.

“I do”, Sarah said. “I remember this series; it was called “Supernatural”. They tried to kill off the Cas character several times, and after the last one, the response from their audience was so hostile, they were forced to bring him back and, eventually, let him and Dean do the do. There's still a substantial group of Destiel fans out there.”

“Destiel?” Pete asked curiously.

“Dean and Castiel”, Sarah explained. “A portmanteau.”

“Fan power”, Mary said. “That's the point, isn't it? The audience even in those days wasn't some supine body that just accepted what was put before them. If the writers didn't give them what they wanted or something close, then they left.”

“Exactly!” the professor beamed. “And here we are over seven decades later, but the power is still ultimately in the hands of the people watching the screen. The people back then rebelled against what they didn't like, and they won.”

“Does that mean we can rebel against the marks you gave us for our last assignment?” Jay asked hopefully.

“Sure”, the professor grinned. “Write me a 2,500-word essay explaining why I should do that, and I'll consider it.”

They all groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thousand years on.....

September 18th, 3017

“I hate our professor!” Karl moaned. “Making us write about something that happened a thousand years ago.”

“He was probably there to see it”, Ben grinned. “That statue creeps me out, though.”

“Why?” his friend asked.

“Well, have you ever seen anyone cleaning it?” Ben said. “And you know what the birds are like round here, constantly pooping on anything out in the open. Yet I've never seen it dirty.”

“Ooo, supernatural!” Karl teased. Ben swatted at him.

“Professor Dennis took us here the first day”, he said. “Told us that whatever else we learned about writing, we should never forget the people we write for. We're selling them something, and the customer is always right.”

Karl looked up at the statue. It showed a man in a trench-coat, walking along in a hurry and sending sheets of paper flying everywhere. The sculptor had, he grudgingly admitted, done a good job capturing the idea of motion, even if they guy he was portraying looked a mess.

“Here's the clip he wanted us to look at”, Ben said. “Let's sit down.”

They sat on the steps around the statue, and looked at the screen. It showed what was clearly some sort of convention, with a group of writers sat at a table. The audience was watching them in stony silence, while the convenor called with increasing desperation for questions.

“They'd killed off this character before in the show”, Ben said, reading the blurb below, “but this time, they told everyone it was for keeps. The show's fans didn't take it well, and they were eventually forced to bring him back.”

Karl looked up at the statue.

“What's 'destiel'?” he asked. “It's on one of the bits of paper. Is it something to do with the fact that statue's called 'Castiel'?”

Ben looked it up.

“It was a portmanteau”, he said. “Still is, apparently. There's people out there who write stories about how Castiel – he was an angel in the show he was in – eventually got it on with the other main character, a hunter called Dean.”

“Bit brave for those days”, Karl said.

“The writers didn't want to do it, but the fans demanded it”, Ben said. “I suppose that's what the professor meant. We can't ignore the readers of our stories. If they want something, then we really have to let them have it.”

Ben winced over the screen.

“What?” his friend asked.

“These fans even make videos”, he said. “Where they show Castiel letting Dean have it.”

Karl looked over his friend's shoulder.

“Flexible”, he observed. “Even if those wings look a bit demonic.”

They were distracted by something falling onto the screen, before floating gently to the ground. It was a small, black feather....

+~+~+

Up above them, the statue's smile was ever so slightly wider.


End file.
